


"I Swam," said Swimley

by Lurlur



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Lighthouses, Potato Omens, Potatoes, Sea Monsters, Spud Omens, fan art of fanfic, the ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurlur/pseuds/Lurlur
Summary: Birthday art for my beloved Robyn!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	"I Swam," said Swimley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robynthemagpie_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robynthemagpie_writes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [in the arms of the ocean (so sweet and so cold)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338434) by [agent_of_mischief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_of_mischief/pseuds/agent_of_mischief), [robynthemagpie_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robynthemagpie_writes/pseuds/robynthemagpie_writes). 



> Happy birthday, Robyn! I hope you have a wonderful day and know that I love you very much!


End file.
